ya lo veia venir
by yeah-baby91
Summary: es un song fic de Kim para Ron. KIGO


bueno este es un song fic de una cancion que me facina "ya lo veia venir" de moderatto de Kim para Ron, si es algo antivalentin, pero ke puedo decir por estas fechas me pongo asi y escribo o dibujo cosas que nada que ver =/ bueno espero les guste... y porfavor criticas

Kim possible no me pertenese es 100% de disney etc.. etc...

* * *

Un chico rubio caminaba en la oscuridad de la noche en direccion a su casa cundo volteo y vio un auto deportivo en el estasionamiento de parque y un par de figuras en el _parese que esos dos se estan divirtiendo _penso y continuo caminando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

suena el telefono y el chico lo contesta algo adormilado pues eran las 8 de la mañana

"Si.... hey Kim" contesto alegremente pues era su novia kim possible su amiga desde pre-kinder y ahora pareja "quiere hablar conmigo? sobre que?.... mmmm okay te veo en el parque en 30 minutos.... bye... y Kim..... te amo" espero un ratro y no recivio respuesta tuvo que colgar el telefono y fue a cambiarse de ropa pues no iria al parque en pijama.

30 minutos despues el chico llego donde abia quedado con kim

"Ron... llegaste a tiempo" dijo algo preocupada como si estubiera esperando que el chico no ubiera llegado.

"si aqui estoy kim... que es eso de lo que querias hablar"

"Como empieso Ron..... creo que estoy enamorada..." dijo preocupada

Se ,que a mi puerta  
a llamado el amor  
y esque lo nuestro no tiene solucion

si,ya lo venia venir

El chico sonrio " Eso es lo que te preocupa tanto Kim... yo tambien te amo"

"No Ron no lo entiendes"

_no entender que ?..._ penso el chico

"Ron es que ya no podemos continuar, es que ya no es lo mismo Ron"

Ron sintio como se le empesaba a tensar la espalda y el estomago se le asi nudo

se, que la culpa no es tuya  
es de los dos pero hay un bloque de hielo entre tu y yo

si, ya lo veia venir

"Kim... pero me amas... como puedes decir eso?" dijo desesperado

"Ron es que no estoy enamorada de ti .... " dijo con los ojos humedos con lagrimas apunto de caer.

no esque sea mala onda  
pero te lo voy a decir  
de alguien me e enamorado  
y no hay mas cosa que decir

ya lo veia venir

"Dime Kim... " dijo tratando de relajarse "quien es el..."

"Ron es que... no es el... es ella.... es Shego" dijo agachando la mirada

"Me estas cambiendo por una mujer!... y no por cualquier mujer!... si no por una psicopata que a tratado de matarte, tu NEMESIS!... POR SHEGO!!!!!!!"

"RON!!!! no me grites!!!!!" las lagrimas empesaron a surjir y recorrer las mejillas de Kim "tu no entiendes, yo la amo, ayer me la encontre aqui justo aqui y me invito a comer algo al principio yo me negue pero enserio queria ir asi que accedi" miro directamente al rubio "despues le pedi que si regresabamos y nos quedamos en su automovil platicando y luego ella y luego yo no se como paso.... pero paso...."

"que paso?" dijo mientras arquiaba una ceja como cuestionandola

"nos besamos" dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

"que? que dijiste!?"

"Nos besamos Ron!"

"Dime kim pensaste en mi cuando te beso o cuendo estubiste serca de ella?" Dijo mientras voltiava a otro lado no tenia el valor de verla cuando escuchara la respuesta...

"No..."

si, ya lo veia venir

y me basto solo una noche  
para besarnos en el coche  
si,y no me acorde de ti  
te juro no queria acerlo pero al final te puse el cuerno

si, ya lo veia venir

se que me portado muy mal y me encanto  
ya no me llames lo nuestro se acabo

si,es el amor juvenil

"Kim me as decepcionado no crei que me engañarias, siempre crei que seriamos sinceros..." dijo Ron con un tono serio.

Ella solo agacho la mirada y empeso a llorar mas "Ron creo que sera mejor que nos olvidemos de todo y empesomos denuevo regresarnos todo, yo se que te hice daño y quiero seguir siendo tu amiga Ron"

se,que te puse terror y decepcion  
a mi me encanta sentir el descontrol

si,es el amor juvenil

regresame las fotos,y los discos de moderatto  
se que vas a decir que soy de lo peor  
y que soy un asco

que poca madre!

ya lo veia venir  
si, ya lo veia venir

y me basto solo una noche  
para besarnos en el coche  
si,y no me acorde de ti  
te juro no queria acerlo pero al final te puse el cuerno

si, ya lo veia venir

a pasado 1 hora y siguen en la misma pocision

"No ahy forma de que esto no pase... tu sabes que no terminemos.... Kim yo ago lo que desees... siquieres me pinto de verde y tengo mal humor..." dijo completamente desquisiado ya. el no quiere separarse de esa chica

"Ron no es por como es o como actua Shego, es ella... yo me enamore de ella.... Ron esto es muy dificil porfavor mejor separemonos no quiero ya mas problemas"

y sabes lo nuestro no iba bien  
no lo hagas dificil  
dame un beso y dime adios  
pues si lo peinso dos tres veces  
me arrepiento asi soy yo

si, ya lo veia venir

y me basto solo una noche  
para besarnos en el coche  
si,y no me acorde de ti  
te juro no queria acerlo pero al final te puse el cuerno  
si, ya lo veia venir

llego un dodge vipper 2008 color verde con rayas negras, se estaciono el coche, Ron lo vio y penso _es el mismo de anoche sera acaso que... _sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por Kim

"perdoname Ron ya llegaron por mi" lo abrazo y beso la mejilla entonses fue en direccion al carro el conductor bajo la bentanilla y si era ella, Shego. Kim se le aserco y la beso y la chica del cabello negro correspondio al beso, Kim fue al otro extremo del coche y entro. Ron solo se quedo ahy viendo como se marchaba ella y lo dejaba ahy solo.

si,ya lo veia venir


End file.
